My Little Girl
by lilyxoxoscorpius
Summary: Lily and Scorpius are getting married. Harry is taking it all amazingly well. Told from Harry's P.O.V. Inspired by the song "My Little Girl" by Steve Kirwan. Rating it T because of a few words, nothing crazy though


I stood leaning against the kitchen door. My wife daughter, daughter in laws, and nieces were all seated around the kitchen table looking through bridal magazines and hidden under a mountain of lace and ribbons. Lily sat at the table sucking air in and puffing her cheeks out letting the air out in frustration. Something she did when she was little. I hadn't seen her do that in years. She kept looking at Ginny and nodding every once in awhile, or making a face of disgust at a gown someone would show her. Nothing prepared me for this. No father is prepared to give his daughter away to another man. Don't get me wrong, unlike most father's, I actually like her fiancé. Scorpius has been apart of this family since Christmas 2017. However, once Lily entered her 5th year and *hem* filled out, Scorpius began to notice. I saw the same look on his face that I always have on my face when I look at Ginny. It was not a look a father wants to take notice of! Who wants to look at someone looking at their baby girl like that?! Lily looked up and saw me and smiled. Getting up from the table and walked over to me. "Hi dad." she kissed my cheek and wrapped her arms around my waist to hug me. "Does any of this get easier?"

"What bug?" I ask her confused.

"The wedding plans. All this frilly, lacey, fluff!" Lily pointed at the piles of invitations that were laying on the counter and kitchen table.

"Well, um, actually no. Your mother and I had to go through all this." I say looking at her.

"Yes, well I'm sure you helped. Teddy, James and Albus pulled my fiancé outside for a little two on two." Lily says bitterly. "I'd much rather be playing Quidditch than dealing with lace."

I had to bite back a laugh. Lily has hated lace her whole life. Why did Ginny think that was going to change now? "I know."

"Have you seen all that stupid stuff?" she harshly whispered. "It's everywhere! She wants it on my dress, my gloves, shoes, invitations, anything she can put it on!"

I couldn't help it, this time I laughed which made all the women in the room look at me. "Harry if you are just going to stand there you can make yourself useful." My beautiful wife said to me.

"By doing what?" I ask looking at her.

"Go get dinner." Ginny said smiling at me.

"What do you want? Pizza, Chinese, Italian?"

"Chinese sounds amazing." Roxanne smiled.

"Pizza sounds better, it's easier." Amanda said looking around the table. "I mean with so many of us, can you imagine poor dad standing there trying to remember what all 20 of us want?"

"Good point." Roxanne giggled.

"Better ask the men though." Abby said "Teddy would not like it if once again I made a decision without him." Abby and Teddy have been having some marital problems much to the pleasure of my niece, Victorie, I think they will pull out of it though. They always do. Ever since they were 20.

"I'll go ask them." Lily smiled walking outside. She came back five minutes later smiling brightly, only one guess as to what happened out there. Now my future son in law would be getting the mickey taken out on him by my sons. "Well the boys would like pizza."

"Great, then I will go pick them up." I said heading to the door.

"I'll come with you." Lily said hoping to get away. "I mean you can't carry more than three pizzas anyways."

"Lily we need you here." Ginny told our daughter looking at her with a slightly stern look.

"Mum, if I look at one more piece of lace I will burn it." and I know she's serious. I can hear it in her voice, my bug means business.

Ginny sat there and stared at her for a long moment "Alright go."

We walked out from the house and to the car. "Daddy why aren't apparating?" Lily asked looking at me her eyes dancing with laughter.

"This keeps you out of the house longer." I pointed out.

"True let's go." she smiled getting in the passenger side of my new toy. Ginny calls it that I call it my car. It's simply a car, nothing special just a car. We got rid of the van shortly after Lily graduated from Hogwarts. I wanted a truck, but Ginny said no. So we got a car. Two years later I got my truck, it copped out six months after we bought it. So now I have my black care and I like it just fine. I got in the drivers seat and started the car up. I looked over at Lily and smiled.

Memories flooded back in that short car ride to pizza parlor. I remembered the day that Ginny went into labor, it was hot, hottest day of the summer actually. The house was kept at a cool and brisk 49 degrees. James, Albus, Ted and I walked around in jackets and scarfs while Ginny complained of the heat. I would always politely tell her that if the house was any colder it would snow. Finally around the eighth month of her pregnancy we were able to bump the thermostat back up to 68.

"Harry." Ginny had nudged me in the middle of the afternoon as we lay in bed taking a nap.

"Hmm." was my sleepy response.

"Harry." she had nudged again.

"Hmm?" came the same response.

"It's time."

"Four o' clock Gin. Ten more minutes please."

"No Harry it's time to go."

"Go where? I cleared the whole afternoon." Ginny punched my shoulder rather hard. "OW!" I shot up "What?"

"It's time!"

"For what?" I asked irritated.

"For me to have the baby you jerk!"

"Oh." I shot up from the bed.

We got to the hospital in two minutes and got her admitted and into a room. It was 7:35 in the morning on 15th of August, 2008 when my little Lily was born. Barely making that Hogwarts cut to go with her cousin Hugo.

We pulled into the pizza parlor parking lot and got out. "Dad we haven't come here in years!" Lily exclaims.

"I know." I say with a smile.

"I mean it's been years and years. I think I was ten the last time we came here. It was after James and Albus had left for Hogwarts once again and I was left behind." She said looking at the place with a sort of sad smile. Lily had always hated being so much younger than her brothers. Both years before she got to go she would hold my hand and beg me to let her go a year or two early. When she actually got to go she was the happiest I had ever seen her she smiled a smile that forever melted my heart when I thought about it. "Dad? Are we going in?" she laughed.

"What?" I broke away from my thoughts to look at her.

Lily only laughs harder "Come on old man!" she shoves me towards the door.

"I am not old." I say pouting a bit.

"Dad you're 50, you are not exactly a spring chicken."

"Shush." I say holding the door open for her.

"Aww come on dad I was only kidding. I will still love you even when you're old and grey."

"Thank you you." I told her smiling. We walked up to the counter and looked at all the options.

"Welcome to Little Italy's authentic pizzaria." the teenager behind the counter said, very unenthusiastically I might add. "What can I get for you today?"

Lily scanned the menu and smiled "We'll take four of your large vegetarian specials, four large meat lovers, a medium cheese, two Hawaiian and a large works."wow she rattled that off fast.

"K so like what thirteen pizzas?" the girl asked us.

"Um yeah that should do it." Lily said looking at the girl. She looks at me and rolls her eyes before making a silly face.

"Ok so your total is £40." the girl said with a yawn. Lily smiled at me and I sighed pulling the money out of my wallet.

"Thanks dad, this will definitely feed everyone." Lily said with a bright smile.

We took a seat waiting for our order. Lily sat fiddling with her engagement ring. "Nervous?" I ask her. This is the first time we have any time to talk, just the two of us.

"Huh?" Lily looks at me.

"Nervous?" I ask her again with a smile.

Lily looks at her ring and then at her ring "Would it be horrible if I said yes?"

"No, I would call you a fool if you weren't a little nervous, scared, or having second thoughts."

"Daddy." she scolds.

I chuckle "I like Scorpius Lily, I don't mind that he is marrying you. I wouldn't have given him my blessing if I felt otherwise."

"Well that's part of the reason I said yes. I knew you and mum had given your consent." Lily smiled looking around. "This place has changed over the years."

"So have you." I point out.

"True, but dad everyone grows up."

How right she was. I remembered six years ago I was thinking quite the opposite that no one should grow up.

Sweet 16, I remember it well. Lily wanted a party, a slumber party with all her cousins and friends. This meant time at the manor so all the girls could sleep comfortably. "Daddy promise me you won't do anything embarrassing." Lily begged me.

"Why would I do something embarrassing?" I asked her.

"You always do something embarrassing. I can never get over it!" she had cried throwing her hands up in frustration.

"What is all the commotion?" Ginny asked walking into the room flour smeared on her face. She had been making Lily's birthday cake and she looked gorgeous.

"Mum daddy is insisting on staying so I told him not to say anything embarrassing. You know him! He's going to say something!"

"Oh Lily honestly calm down. Your father isn't that bad. I've been married to the man for twenty four years and with him for twenty six, so stop your whining and let him stay."

"Fine." she had huffed stomping upstairs more than likely to change into her pajamas.

"Please don't say anything embarrassing." Ginny told me after Lily was out of ear shot.

"Like what?" I looked at my wife as if she had lost her mind.

"Harry what is your nickname for Lily?"

"I have several." I say.

"What is it you normally call her?" Ginny giggles looking at me.

"Bug."

"Right, so do you think at sixteen she wants her father calling her bug, or Lu-Lu all night?"

"I haven't called her Lu-Lu in a long time." I defended myself.

"Harry you called her that at dinner last night, in front of Scorpius I might add."

"So?"

"So," Ginny laughed "Do you really think that she wanted her father talking about that stuff in front of her boyfriend?"

I groaned "She can't grow up, she needs to stay my little girl forever."

"Everyone grows up Harry."

The pizza was ready in twenty minutes and Lily and I walked back to the car laden with boxes. We put them in them in the back seat and headed back to the house. Lily talked all the way about how she had her wedding pictured. "Just tell your mum that." I told her.

"Yeah right. Mum wants this to be some big affair. I just want a simple church wedding. I think that would be the best."

"Tell her." I smiled.

"Fine, when we get home I will tell her."

"Good." we sat in silence for the most part all the way home. We pulled into the driveway and were met by four hungry looking men. Scorpius jogged over to the passenger door and helped Lily out.

"Hey love." he smiled kissing her cheek. "Mr. Potter." he smiled.

"Hey." Lily smiled hugging his middle.

"Hello Scorpius." I nodded at him "Boys come get these pizzas." I told my sons.

"What kind did you get?" James asked as he opened the back door handing a few to Teddy and Albus before he took the rest.

"Get your lazy arse inside and find out." Lily said rolling her eyes. James stuck his tongue out "Very mature James!!" she laughed.

The boys went inside leaving the three of us standing here. "Scorpius walk with me for a moment." I said looking at him.

He took his arm off of Lily's shoulders "Alright."

"Dad?" Lily looked at me.

"We'll be ok. Go inside and talk to your mum." Lily nodded and walked inside.

"Did you need something?" Scorpius asked me.

"I'm going to make you promise me some things over the next two months. They will be things that every marriage needs. Without them you are never going to last."

"Alright." Scorpius said "I love your daughter more than anything Mr. Potter,"

I cut him off "First promise, no more of this Mr. Potter stuff. It's Harry or Dad. Whichever you are most comfortable with."

"Let's start with Harry right now."

I nodded "That sounds good. Now come on, let's get inside before James eats all the pizza." I clapped my hand on his shoulder and walked with him into the house. Everyone was laughing and eating. All the lace was gone and Lily looked pale.

Scorpius noticed right away and went over to her. He whispered into her ear and she shook her head. Hmm that's odd. Lily whispered into his ear and he smiled nodding. This made my little girl smile brightly. She took a deep breath and walked over to Ginny "Mum?"

"Hmm?" Ginny said not looking up from her book.

"Um mum, can you put the book down?"

Ginny put it down "Yes?"

"Mum I know you are annoyed with me about the lace, but mum this is my wedding. I want a church wedding where the reception is at the Burrow and the marquee is all aglow with fairy lights. I want to walk down the aisle in Grandma Lily's wedding dress. I have always dreamed of wearing the dress." Lily said "I want this to be so amazing and lately all you and I are doing are fighting. We shouldn't be doing that. We should be together on this. This should be a bonding experience."

Ginny looked down and then back at our daughter "I've turned into my mother haven't I?"

Lily smiled and nodded "Just a bit."

Ginny laughed "Alright, no lace. I want you to have your dream wedding."

"Thank you." Lily smiled hugging her.

"But you can't wear Grandma Lily's dress."

"Why?" Lily asked.

Ginny smiled and stood taking Lily's hands in hers "Because I want you to wear mine."

Lily smiled and hugged Ginny tightly as the two walked upstairs Lily called to Alexis, Amanda, Taylor and Rose to come and help her. I stood there and shook my head "So any pizza left?"

Two weeks later the house had become gift central. Relatives were sending weird gifts, Lily and Scorpius were getting annoyed with everything and were starting to get annoyed with each other. I figured it was time for the first promise. I walked him into the back and looked at him. "Promise me you will be her best friend."

Scorpius looked at me "Sorry?"

I chuckled "You can't just be her lover, you need to be her friend. Be there when she has a bad day at work, be her shoulder to cry on, her ear to vent to. Be her friend."

Scorpius smiled at me and nodded "I promise." he walked back inside and apologized to Lily who said she was sorry as well. The two then proceeded to snog in the sitting room.

James carried in more gifts and muttered darkly under his breath about PDA.

Yet another week passed and the gifts kept piling. "I swear if we get one more bloody blender I will hex someone!" Lily said after unwrapping the gift.

"We can always take it back." Scorpius said.

"Ha ha if only it were that simple my love." Lily turned the box over "They charred the price tag and barcode off the box."

Another week and half passed and the gifts had slowly stopped coming. Lily was stressing about preparations and we assured her everything was under control. I pulled Scorpius aside for another promise "Promise me to trust each other. Even when things look bad, trust each other."

"I promise. Lily has never given me any reason not to trust her and I have never given her cause either."

"Then you will be ok."

The day of the wedding came quickly. Lily and her bridesmaids were all at the church getting ready. I was currently helping four year old Cody with his tie. "Grandpa it bugs!"

"I know champ, but you have to wear it." I told him.

"Aunt Lily won't mind if I don't." he pouted.

"But your mum will." Teddy said walking out and looking at his son. "Trust me sport. Better to wear the tie."

Cody made a face but let me fix his tie. We got to the church and the men went to their changing room to check on Scorpius. I walked to the girls room and knocked on the door. "Come in." my wife called.

I walked in and saw my Lily on a small circle in front of a large mirror. I felt as though I was looking at Ginny on our wedding day. I smiled at her and walked over. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you daddy." Lily smiled kissing my cheek.

"Look Gampy!" two year old Dora walked over to me twirling in her flower girl dress.

"You look beautiful pumpkin." I picked her up and tucked a loose curl behind her ear. Like her father she was a metamorphogus. Her hair today was curly and brown. Teddy and Abby still aren't sure what her natural look is she is constantly changing it.

"Do you show grandpa the basket Aunty Lily made you?" Abby asked her daughter. Dora shook her head, wiggling out of my arms she picked up a purple and green basket full of pale pink rose petals.

"Very pretty." I smiled. I looked around the room and saw all the girls in their bridesmaids dresses "You all look wonderful as well." Lily only chose a few of her cousins to be in the wedding. Her sister in laws were all in it and then Alexis, Rose, Roxanne, and Mariah were bridesmaids. I'm sure she ticked a few off, but she won't care.

I walked her down the aisle twenty minutes later not believing this moment had finally come. Scorpius looked a little pale, which he should. He's marrying my little girl. My only little girl. She's not little anymore though. She's 22, not little. But no matter what she'll always be my little girl. As we reached Scorpius I handed her over "Promise me to love her?" I asked him.

Lily's eyes danced with laughter and love as she looked at her husband to be and awaited his answer. "I promise sir." he said taking her hand from mine and tucking it safely in his own. A perfect fit.

I smiled and sat down next to Ginny. She interlaced our fingers so that my wedding band gleamed, she placed her left hand over mine her rings shinning brightly. I had gotten them enchanted, so long as I loved her those gems would always shine and dance with light. In the past 30 years that light has never flickered or gone out once. I love my wife and I know my daughter loves her husband to be.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to witness the bonding of two people. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy and Lily Luna Potter. The two have opted for a tradtional muggle ceremony before th bonding ceremony. They have opted to write their own vows."

Scorpius took a deep breath and flexed his hands nervously "Lily, from the moment I first saw you on the platform thirteen years ago, your hair got my attention. I fell in love that day, but was to young to realize it. When you came to Hogwarts I silently vowed to always be your knight in shining armor. I will forever be that knight for you, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, and not even death will keep us apart."

Lily's eyes filled with tears as she listened. Ginny's eyes were doing the same thing, so I gave her hand a light squeeze. Lily took a deep breath "Scor, ever since I was little I was told that Malfoy's were selfish and mean. But then I met you, so full of life and I stand here today, in front of our family and friends, to give myself to you. Before you, life had no meaning. I was a drifter in search of a home. Now I've found it and I can't wait to spend the rest of my days with you. On this day I pledge to you my love and happiness. I promise to be your princess for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, and if death even tried to keep us apart I'd bat bogey his ancient arse."

Everyone laughed as Lily laughed. I couldn't help but laugh myself, Ginny's eyes had grown to the size of galleons. "We're in a church and she swore."

"Ginny, since when have we been church going people?" I whispered kissing her temple chuckling.

The bonder was finding it hard not to laugh harder "And now the exchanging of the rings." he said when he finally calmed down.

Scorpius took a deep breath, but this time all he could do was smile "Lily, I give you this ring, wear it with love and joy." he turned to Albus who was holding the ring out to him, he slid it part way onto her finger "I choose you to be my partner, to have and to hold from this day forward for better or for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish." he put it on the rest of the way.

Lily smiled and took the ring from Alexis, her maid of honor "What have I to give you, Scor? The promise to take you as my only love from this day forward, to stand by your side, to listen when you speak, to comfort you when you cry, and to join your laughter with my own. Take this ring, and be my husband." she put the ring onto his finger and the two linterlaced their left and right hands together looking deeply into each others eyes.

The bonder took his wand out and waved it over them watching as a pale blue rope wound between them "I know pronounce you bonded for life. You may kiss your bride." Scorpius took Lily into his arms and placed a very sweet looking kiss on Lily's lips. Good, he didn't try to snog her up there, just as I had, Ron had, and every other member of our family on their wedding day. "Ladies and gentleman I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy."

Everyone stood and clapped as the two walked back down the aisle. Lily looked at me and smiling mouth three simple words that meant the world to me. "I love you."

We all headed to the Burrow where a beautiful marquee stood with fairy lights and lilies. Scorpius and Lily walked in and were met with applause and cheers. Lily walked over to me and smiled. "Come on."

"Come on where?" I looked at her.

"I am going to share a special dance with my dad."

I raised an eyebrow at her "Lily, the bride and groom share the first dance. It's tradition. It's an unwritten rule."

Lily laughed and took my hand "And since when have we Potter's ever followed the rules?"

She was right. We Potter's don't follow rules very well. The music started and Lily and I began to slowly dance.

_From the moment I first held you  
And rocked you to sleep  
In my heart I knew  
A child is never yours to keep  
I knew one day you'd learn to fly  
But I never dreamed what I'd feel inside_

_As I dance the last dance  
With my little girl  
And the first with the woman  
Who's found her place in the world  
I see the woman in you  
But for my whole life through  
You'll always be my little girl_

I stopped listening shortly after that and just watched Lily's smiling face. She was so happy and I have to admit I was to. Nothing felt more right then to have her in my arms again dancing like this. It reminded me of when she was little and she would dance on my feet. When the song ended and I handed her back to her husband I knew I had lost her. But it wasn't forever. I had finally accepted that my little girl was a woman now and I would always love her.


End file.
